Stålgrå ögon och ett snett leende
by carolineflickan
Summary: Kort berättelse om NB o. LM. Händelsefattig och dramatiklös kan tyckas om man förväntar sig action. Kanske mer borde ses som ett avsnitt ur en längre berättelse än som en one shot som står på egna men. Läs och kommentera, konstruktiv kritik gäller.


Narcissa Black och Lucius Malfoy är Rowlings figurer. Det här är fan fiction och jag gör inga anspråk på att den här lilla berättelsen återspeglar sanningen om hur Narcissa och Lucius började träffas.

* * *

**Stålgrå ögon och ett snett leende**

Vad vädret anbelangade var det inte mycket att jubla över den där fredagsmorgonen i början av mars. Regnet och blåsten härjade landskapet precis som det gjort under hela den senaste veckan. Vintern skulle snart vara slut och våren göra sitt intåg. Allting var blött, grått och framför allt trist.  
Med en suck konstaterade sextonåriga Narcissa Black att vädret inte förändrats ett dugg sedan dagen dessförinnan. Regnandet syntes oupphörligt. Hon sänkte blicken från det genomskinliga taket i Stora salen och fortsatte äta sin frukost. I Stora salen hördes surrande prat från de fyra elevhemsborden, stolar som skrapades mot golvet och bestick som klingade mot tallrikarna.  
Det var så man kunde bli deprimerad, tyckte hon. Dåligt väder och ett berg av läxor som aldrig minskade hur mycket man än arbetade. Så fort en uppsats lämnats in fick man i uppgift att skriva en annan eller ett nytt prov att plugga till. Hon fasade för hur det skulle bli nästa år. Andromeda och Bellatrix hade förstås berättat en del om sina FUTT-prov och att skriva dem var inget Narcissa såg fram emot. Förehavandena med hennes GET-examen ett år tidigare hade varit ansträngande nog.  
Som om det inte vore nog med vädret och alla läxor låg Slytherin sist i elevhemstävlingen. De gröna smaragderna i deras timglas tycktes ovanligt få jämfört hur det brukade se ut vid den tiden på läsåret. Slytherins quidditchlag hade dessutom inte vunnit någon av säsongens matcher hittills och deras enda hopp om att nå final hängde på att de skulle råka slå Hufflepuff med över 450 poäng vid matchen i april. Det var inte särskilt troligt att så skulle ske.  
Att de skulle ha dubbeltimme i Trollkonsthistoria efter frukosten gjorde knappast Narcissa gladare och hon förstod över huvud taget inte varför hon fortsatt med det ämnet. Tråkigare lärare än professor Binns fick man leta efter. Hans entoniga röst var rena sömnmedlet och dessutom envisades han med att kalla henne miss Banks.  
Allra helst hade hon lust att bara gå och lägga sig igen. Krypa ner under täcket, somna om och få drömma om sommar, solens strålar som glittrade på sjön och fåglarnas kvittranden från träden.  
- Jorden anropar! sade klasskamraten Lucy Parkinson och vinkade med handen framför Narcissas ögon.  
Hon väcktes ur sina tankar och såg på Lucy med en något frågande min.  
- Sa du något?  
- Tänker du sitta här hela morgonen eller ska du följa med till lektionen?  
- Jag kommer snart… gå före ni.

Samtidigt som Lucy och Anna reste sig från sina stolar klev Lucius Malfoy in genom den stora dörröppningen längst ner i Stora salen. Narcissa råkade se åt hans håll och hon kunde inte annat än medge att han såg lika bra ut som han brukade. Den bleka hyn, det vitblonda håret och de stålgrå ögonen kanske gav honom ett något kallt utseende men han var lång, bredaxlad och hade en stadig hållning. Lucius var ett år äldre än Narcissa, prefekt och slagman i quidditchlaget. Hans föräldrar ägde en stor herrgård i södra London, något han varit noga med att påpeka för alla och envar. Han var rik, bortskämd och väldigt stolt över sitt renblodiga ursprung – egentligen var han en riktig översittare. Detta till trots tyckte Narcissa ändå ganska bra om honom, och det berodde inte bara på hans utseende. Han var intelligent och visste precis vad han skulle säga till en flicka för att få henne att rodna och fnittra.  
Rak i ryggen och med lika självsäker blick som vanligt stegade han fram till Slytherinbordet men istället för att ta plats ganska långt fram, vilket han vanligtvis gjorde, slog han sig ner mitt emot Narcissa.  
- Hejsan Cissy, sade han och log ett snett leende.  
- Hej…  
Hon blev sittande med skeden halvvägs till munnen men tänkte inte förrän efteråt på hur dumt det måste ha sett ut.  
- Jag vill fråga dig en sak.  
Hans klasskamrater hade slagit sig ner en bit bort. Kanske hade han sagt åt dem att göra det.  
- Vill du gå med mig till Hogsmeade nästa helg?  
Hon blev först så paff över frågan att hon inte kom sig för att svara. Visst hade de pratat med varandra en del på senare tid men inte hade hon trott att han skulle bjuda ut henne. Fast i och för sig, han hade lett emot henne lite oftare på senare tid. Det kunde Narcissa inte neka till – fast lite blyg som hon var hade hon inte trott att han varit intresserad av henne på det sättet.  
- Narcissa? Ja eller nej? Eller vill du ha ett par dagars betänketid? tillade han och skrattade ironiskt, som om det vore en absurd tanke att någon skulle tveka att tacka ja till en träff med honom.  
- J-ja tack, stammade hon och kände hur kinderna blossade.  
- Bra, då säger vi det. Han log mot henne ännu en gång, reste sig och gick bort till sina vänner.  
Narcissa åt upp sin frukost och skyndade vidare till lektionen. Hon kunde inte vänta tills hon fick berätta det där för Lucy och Anna, de skulle nog knappt tro sina öron.  
Dagen kändes med ens inte lika grå och trist längre, tänkte Narcissa glatt.


End file.
